


Recovery Nap

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Character Development, Couple, Cuddle, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, OC X CANON, Pose - Freeform, Short work, Sleep, Snippet, artwork, nap, ocxcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: David takes an extra blanket to the new houseguest to find what has become an old sight.
Relationships: Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Recovery Nap

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work I noticed I never posted here. 
> 
> It is part of the I-Island storyline where Grizel first overused her quirk in front of All Might. 
> 
> Snippet length.

Grizel was recovering nicely from overusing her quirk to save I-Island; if you asked anyone but All Might. Since she did not need constant monitoring anymore the pair had moved into David's spare bedroom while she finished her recovery. He walked into the room carrying an extra large blanket releasing a sigh at the sight he was becoming accustomed to; All Might once again sleeping on top of Grizel. She waved at him. "He's at again I see. Can you even move under there?" David teased as he came bedside.   
  
"Yeah. He's kinda of those weighted blankets," Grizel began. She stroked his hair. "But with a fuzzier top," she added.   
  
David chuckled as he covered his giant friend in the blanket. He was glad that he was able to speak Grizel enough now to become relaxed. He looked at the sleeping giant on her. "Ha. Even comes with a water feature tonight," David teased. He caught her fingers stroke his arm and her other hand go back to his hair before she seem to kiss his head. "Something bothering you? I can get you some more pillows or we can wake him to get him off you; might make breathing easier," David tried to atmosphere light.   
  
Grizel gave a relaxed small smile. "No, it is nothing like that," she began. After a moment of silence she looked at David to see the same curious expression she sees in All Might from time to time. She stroked All Might's hair again. "It is just sometimes I wonder if trying to be relationship is causing him more stress then he admits and is slowing him from achieving his goals," she explained. Her thumb rubbed his arm again. "I really wondering if it hurts him sometimes," she added.   
  
David sighed. He put his hand behind his head. They really did make him think of each other at times. Though their relationship was something he had enjoyed seeing his friend get. He began trying to figure out the way to explain how All Might lite up talking about or how fun it was to see his friend actually get nervous about something after all this time. But he caught the small smile on her lips as she stroked his hair again. "But then, every so often, he falls asleep like this. Completely out and totally racking up the rem sleep. Even if he does squeeze me like his teddy bear," she said with a chuckle. Dave snickered at the mention. "It makes me happy that I can at least relieve enough of his stress that he can truly sleep," she said before nuzzling into his hair.  
  
David watched the pair for a moment. He knew she had to be something to catch his friends attention and part of him was worried about what type of person would date the symbol of peace. He was happy to see that he found someone who strived to give the world's greatest hero a little peace. David smiled and patted her shoulder. "Speaking of sleep you should get some too."   
  
"Yeah. Thanks Dave," Grizel said. David nodded and began out of the room. "For the blanket and the ear," she added with a soft smile.   
  
"You're welcome. Now get some sleep," he said before closing the door. He was lost in thought as he reviewed the last few days and remembering his friend's actions when a soft sound caught his attention. He heard a soft hum coming from the bedroom he just left. He chuckled as he thought that even though she was injured she singing him a lullaby, he guessed. "You really find such interesting people don't you Toshi?" David said, to himself, as he began down the hallway.


End file.
